Maid of Honor
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: R/J Future Fic Rory gets a call from her old college room mate to be the maid of honor in her wedding. Rory just can not believe who her soon to be husband is. Please Read and Review. Chapter 2 now up.
1. When the Past and Present Collided

A/N I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything associated with them. I am merely a person with too much time on my hands  
  
This is a Gilmore Girls fic set in the future. It is set about fifteen years into the future. So that would make Rory about 33 and Lorelei about forty-nine. That's all you all need to know for now.  
  
Please read and review and make me feel loved.  
  
Enjoy  
  
The Maid of Honor Part 1  
  
The phone was ringing in Rory Gilmore's apartment. She wondered why anyone would call at this hour. She looked at the clock by her bed and it said 1:30 P.M.. Whoa she must have overslept. Rory was up all night writing an article for the associated press. Somehow that deadline just jumped up on her. Rory groggily answered the phone.  
  
Rory: Hello  
  
Jamie: It is me. Guess what happened last night?  
  
Jamie was Rory's roommate at Harvard. Despite being total opposites, they were still best friends. After Harvard Rory moved to New York City so she could be closer to her mom and she moved in with her high school best friend Lane. On the other hand, Jamie stayed in Boston and works fir the city's biggest book publisher. They normally talked about once a week and Rory just talked to her friend the other day. So she was surprised to hear from her so soon.  
  
Rory: Come on just tell me. I just woke up and I haven't had my cup of coffee yet so you know that I am useless.  
  
Jamie: You know that guy I have been seeing.  
  
Rory: You mean perfect guy who you will ramble on for hours  
  
Jamie: Well he just asked me to marry him  
  
Rory: Oh my god. What did you say?  
  
Jamie: What do you think? That I am crazy or something? Of course I said yes.  
  
Rory: I am so happy for you. You are so lucky with my schedule I am lucky to pass members of the opposite sex on the street.  
  
Jamie: I have one favor to ask of you?  
  
Rory: What? Anything.  
  
Jamie: Will you be my maid of honor?  
  
Rory: Of course. Do you even have to ask?  
  
Jamie: There is one thing though this weekend we are having an engagement luncheon. Just close family and friends so that we can begin planning the wedding. We want to get married in June and that's a couple of months away. There's just one catch it is in Boston. Do you think that you could come up for the weekend? I really need you there.  
  
Rory: I should be able to go I just finished working on a major story. And I think that I ought to take a break before I burn out.  
  
Jamie: Okay So you will be there?  
  
Rory: Yeah I will take the red eye from the city.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Rory: Lane, I have no idea what to pack on this trip?  
  
Lane: Rory You are going to Boston not the moon you will be back like in two days. Just take like one or two outfits.  
  
Rory: It's not that. I need to decide what books to bring.  
  
Lane: Books?  
  
Rory: Yeah I am going to be able to read on the train and I will probably have some down time and stuff. Do you think that eight is enough?  
  
Lane: Rory, please only take a couple. Think about overweight luggage. All those books will cost you a fortune. And besides Rory its not like Boston doesn't have any bookstores.  
  
Rory: Fine. So I guess I'll leave some at home.  
  
Lane: Doesn't your train leave at 3:30?  
  
Rory: Yeah  
  
Lane: Well its three now. You better run to Penn Station.  
  
Rory: Oh gosh I didn't realize how late it is. I better go. Have a great weekend.  
  
Lane: Trust me I will see you later  
  
Rory just made her train. She passed the four-hour trip to Boston by reading Dickens. It was amazing how his books could just make her forget all of her troubles and what time it was. Before, she knew it the conductor announced that Boston would be the next stop. Rory quickly gathered up her luggage and approached the train door. Through the glass, she saw her old friend, Jamie. Jamie wasn't hard to spot in a crowd. She was wearing extremely wild clothes and had on a lot of makeup and was waving frantically to Rory. Rory ran off of the train and the two friends greeted each other and hugged.  
  
Jamie: I have never been so glad to see you. Rory: Why?  
  
Jamie: Because my fiancé's family arrived and they are driving me crazy.  
  
Rory: Come on. They can't be that bad.  
  
Jamie: That's what I thought considering he only invited his uncle and his uncle's wife. But they have been driving me crazy with questions.  
  
Rory: Well, I am here now so at least you have one ally.  
  
Jamie: Thanks. Hey we better hurry. We are supposed to meet them at the hotel lobby in 10 minutes.  
  
Rory: Well then we better get a move on.  
  
They arrived at the hotel with only minutes to spare. So Rory rushed up to her room so she could put her bags in there and fresh in up a bit. She agreed to meet everyone at the bar in twenty minutes. Rory quickly changed out of her ragged blue jeans and into her black dress. She really wanted to make a good impression on the relatives on the to be groom for Jamie's sake. When she finally decided that she was presentable enough she took the elevator down to the lobby. When she reached the restaurant, she saw Jamie immediately. But she couldn't make out her fiancée or his family because their backs were turned towards her. She waved to Jamie and went to go say hi to everyone. On her way to the table she caught everyone's reflection in one of the mirrors. To her surprise she knew everyone at the table.  
  
Rory: Hi, guys long time no see.  
  
Lorelei: Rory what are you doing here?  
  
Rory: Shouldn't I be asking you that? I am merely here because I am the maid of honor in my college roommate's wedding.  
  
Lorelei: So this is the infamous Jamie for years all I have heard is Jamie this and Jamie that.  
  
Jamie: You two know each other?  
  
Rory: Jamie I would like you to meet my mom and my stepdad Luke.  
  
Jamie: Wow I had no idea so you all know each other, Jess. You should of told me that you knew Rory.  
  
Jess: Well, whenever you mentioned Rory I never thought that it was my Rory. I mean what are the odds of that. Jamie: What do you mean? Your Rory?  
  
Jess: Rory as my best friend Rory or at least we were until she left for Harvard. We kinda lost touch because I went to NYU. I guess you replaced me as her best friend.  
  
Luke: Okay so we have established that it is a small world. Now can we order? I am starving. Oh here is the waitress  
  
Waitress: Would you folks like some coffee?  
  
Luke: You better just leave us the pot. I have two caffeine addicts here. Trust me from experience. It is easier and safer to leave the pot here.  
  
The five of them ordered their food. Throughout the lunch, they kept their talk light. They talked about the weather and tried to describe the town of stars hollow to Jamie. Most of the stories Jamie didn't believe.  
  
Jamie: You mean that town has like festivals and stuff all the time. That must be really fun.  
  
Jess: Yeah real fun to make fun of.  
  
Rory: Come on. Where is your town spirit and pride you did live there for a while?  
  
Jess: I contributed to the town.  
  
Rory: How? I think that drawing an outline of a cow on the sidewalk and spattering blood over it doesn't count. Or does stealing Taylor's megaphone qualify as town spirit?  
  
Jess: Hey there is no proof that I did any of those things.  
  
Luke: Come on. Jess, everyone knows you did it. I found the megaphone in your closet. You have to learn how to destroy evidence better.  
  
Jess: Well, if you found it why didn't you turn me in?  
  
Luke: Because I knew it would drive Taylor crazy. And besides that man really does not need a megaphone.  
  
Jamie: I just had a brilliant idea. Jess why don't we get married in Starshollow? It sounds really pretty.  
  
Jess: Hey I don't really care but I have to warn you that I have kind of a reputation there and there are a lot of loony toons there.  
  
Jamie: I am so excited. The rest of the lunch went on for with out a hitch. Everybody just spent the time either catching up or getting to know each other better. However, Jess and Rory did spend a lot of time flirting back and forth and making fun of each other. After lunch, Lorelei and Rory ditched the rest of the group so they could go do their favorite thing shopping and mother daughter bonding.  
  
Rory: Gee, Mom you have practically bought me a whole new wardrobe. I think I am going to need a whole new suitcase to bring it all back. And mom I know Lane is just going to love this shirt we got her.  
  
Lorelei: I have a question for you.  
  
Rory: Okay. Shoot.  
  
Lorelei: What do you really think of Jess getting married?  
  
Rory: What do you mean? They are both close friends of mine and I am glad that they are so happy.  
  
Lorelei: Aren't you a little bit jealous that Jess is getting married to someone that is not you?  
  
Rory: No why should I? He is like a brother to me.  
  
Lorelei: Come on. Rory you know he's not. You two have always had a little flirty thing going on and isn't he the reason that you and that Dean guy broke up? And besides I have it on pretty good authority that you and Jess who were the maid of honor and best man at my wedding slept together.  
  
Rory: How did you know that?  
  
Lorelei: I am a mother and Miss Patty was staying in the room in the inn right next to you and she told me.  
  
Rory: Oh, Mom I assure you that all happened years ago and I am over it. It was just one lonely night that meant nothing. Whatever you say honey.  
  
Later back at the hotel room, Rory was unpacking and going through the stuff she bought today with her mom. When she heard a knock at the door. She looked thought the tiny peephole and it was Jess. She quickly opened the door and let him in.  
  
Jess: Rory sit down I need to tell you something.  
  
A/N Please read and review so I know whether or not to continue and let me know what you guys think. 


	2. Two Way Street

AN I don't owe any part of the Gilmore Girls. I am just playing with them. I promise I will put them back when I am done.  
  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed in the first chapter. Thanks to stay gold, Sophie, Jamie, heather, Marge, Christine, and too lazy to sign in. Thanks for reviewing and showing interest in my story.  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
Maid of Honor  
  
Chapter Two: Two way Street  
  
ENJOY  
  
It was two a clock in the morning. Rory had just got back from spending a wonderful day with her mother. She heard a knock at the door. Rory wondered who would come see her at this hour. Her mom was probably sound asleep since her sugar rush was wearing off. Luke was probably sleeping too. She looked at the peephole and to her surprise it was Jess.  
  
She met Jess back in high school when things were simpler. They always had some sort of flirtation thing going on. The two realized that they shared the same interest in books. Jess and Rory use to spend hours talking about books over coffee at his uncle's dinner. Soon Jess became like a big brother towards her. When Rory went to college, the two still remained in touch and were always talking to each other. After college even though they both remained in separate cities, they still remained close. Jess even came to the city a couple of times to visit Rory. About a year after Rory graduated from college, Rory's mother, Lorelei, announced that she was marrying the love of her life, Jess's uncle Luke. Rory and Jess both came to Stars Hollow for the wedding. They were grateful for the opportunity to see each other. Both Jess and Rory came to the wedding dateless. So they decided to be each other's unofficial date. Besides it was customary for the maid of honor and the best man to go together. At the wedding, they got swept up in the excitement in the air. They both had a little too much too drink. Being the gentle man, Jess walked Rory up to her room. One thing led to another and they crossed the line from friends to lovers. The next day Rory woke up in Jess's arms and to be honest it was the safest she ever felt. Excitement swept through her. Rory thought for a second that Jess could be the one. She had never had such intense feelings for anyone before. She only hoped that he felt the same way. When Jess woke up, he said that he had to go back home because he had a meeting with a publisher and he promised to call her. A few days later, Rory returned to the city. Jess still had not called her. She wanted to call him. But what would she say? She figured he knew the number and he could very easily get a hold of her. Soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. He still had not called her. Rory decided that it was time to move on and forget about Jess. And she did at least until yesterday.  
  
Jess: Rory sit down I have to tell you something.  
  
Rory: Well hello to you too.  
  
Jess: Come on can I come in I really need to tell you something its really important..  
  
Rory: Cant this wait until the morning? It's really late.  
  
Jess: Hey Rory you weren't sleeping. It's me you are talking to and think of how well I know you. Besides if you listen to me I will buy you a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory: Okay I'll listen. But lets get one thing straight you used to know me and you don't any more. I will listen to you. But remember you owe me a cup.  
  
Jess: Fine I am a man of my word.  
  
Rory: Funny you didn't used to be.  
  
Jess: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Rory: I call them like I see them.  
  
Jess For the record. You are not the only one who has changed. But I know I used to be a jerk so I guess I did, wait I know I deserved that.  
  
Rory: Well, I from what I have seen today you have not changed that much.  
  
Jess: Shows what you know. So will you just sit down and let me tell you what I need to tell you.  
  
Rory: I rather stand thank you very much.  
  
Jess: Fine.  
  
Rory: So shoot. What was so urgent that you couldn't wait until the morning?  
  
Jess: Rory I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry I never called you after we slept together at Luke's and your Mom's wedding. I know that I should of and if I am not mistaken that was the best night that either of us had in a while. I just got scared. Because with most woman I could just get up and leave in the morning, but with you I couldn't. You were my best friend and I didn't know how to face you. And besides I didn't want to come between you and Dean. So I hope that you can forgive me and we can still be friends.  
  
Rory: Jess, don't be so hard on yourself. The phone is a two way street. Trust me it is not like I didn't know the number. I was scared too. You were my best friend and my confidant. I was afraid. We crossed this line of unknown territory, you know. I was afraid that things were to be weird between us. And obviously it was. Jess, it was over five years ago lets just put this into the past and move on with our lives.  
  
Jess: You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. It is a big load off my shoulders. You have know idea how much I have missed you as a friend.  
  
Rory: Hey I missed you too.  
  
Jess: So what book are you reading now?  
  
Rory: Nothing really.  
  
Jess: That's a lie. Rory I know that you have at least a half of dozen books in that suitcase over there.  
  
Rory: Well, you are right on the train I was reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.  
  
Jess: Is that still your favorite book?  
  
Rory: Yeah. Dickens will always have a warm place in my heart.  
  
Jess: Its nice to know that some things never change.  
  
Rory and Jess talked about everything that night. They stayed up late eating room service and drinking coffee while talking about music, book, and their lives. They spent all night getting to know each other again. Before they knew it, the sun was up.  
  
Jess: Oh my god I better go. Look at what time it is. It is nine am. Jamie is probably worried about me.  
  
Rory: I better go too. I am supposed to meet my mom for coffee.  
  
Jess: Nice talking to you.  
  
Rory: Jess here is my number in the city. Call me lets not do this whole avoiding thing. The past is behind us. You are still engaged to my best friend. Lets just be friends. Besides you still owe me a cup of hot coffee.  
  
Jess: I d like that.  
  
Rory: You better call this time.  
  
Jess: trust me nothing will stop me.  
  
AN To continue or not to continue that is the question? So guys let me know what you think and if I should could continue or not. Please read and review to make me feel loved. 


End file.
